List of episodes
1Timeline *Seasons 1: 3rd grade *Season 2: 4th grade *Season 3: 5th grade *Season 4: 6th grade *Seasons 5-7: 7th grade *Seasons 8-11: 8th grade *Seasons 12-14: 9th *Seasons 15-17: 10th *Seasons 18-20: 11th *Seasons 21-23: 12th *Seasons 24-25: Post-school Season 1 #Pilot- Claudia Stanson teaches Graynor Young, Jack Strickland, and Enzo Reyes how to hunt. 'First Appearance of: '''Graynor, Jack, Claudia, Enzo, Archie, Aristotle #A Thin Line Between Loathe and Date- The guys and her dad disapprove of Claudia's new boyfriend. '''First Appearance of: 'Claudio Stanson, Claw Putman, Zeb Ra #A Meerkat Scorned- The gang feels emasculated when they cannot take down four meerkats and their warthog best friend. 'First Appearance of: 'Mel Small, Nico Morris, Milton Small, Millard Small, Mack Small, Morris Small, Mordecai Young, Lynette Young, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Random Guy #Claw and Order- The gang isn't happy when Claudia decides to bring Claw on a hunting trip. 'First Appearance of: 'Birch Sullivan, Nevan Sullivan, Agatha Sullivan #Sooner or Alligator- The gang and Claw try to take down an alligator. 'First Appearance of: 'Hugh Torton, Allen Gater, Midge Strickland, Calixto Reyes, Izzy Reyes, Chauncey Bond, Clancy Shaffer, Beaumont Terrell #10 Things I Date About You- Graynor and Claudio try to spy on Claudio whilst she is on her first date with Claw. 'First Appearance of: 'Paw Putman, Chesley Putman, Luann Putman #Savannah Fo Fana- The gang meets a girl who is being harassed by Allen and his gang. 'First Appearance of: 'Savannah Pierson #Fish You Were Here- The gang meets two obnoxious fish named Gia and Gil. 'First Appearance of: 'Gia and Gil Season 2 #Charlotte's Zeb- Zeb tries to get a girl named Deb, taken by a zebra named Jeb. Season 3 #Dericka The Brave- Enzo finds a new person to pick on, but the others discourage it. #Where Are Thou Romeo?- Jealousy overpowers the male students at the school when a new kid wins the girls' hearts. Season 4 #No Woman No Spy Part 1- Graynor is resentful about Claudia sitting at Tuck's lunch table while Enzo learns his mom has chlamydia and she didn't get it from his father. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson #No Woman no Spy Part 2- Savannah rejects Jack after she asked him out just the night before so Lionel leads the gang to spy on her and break into her house. 'Absent: 'Claw Putman, Petey Loggins, Patrick Loggins, Emerald Tatum, Tuck Ferlando #No Woman No Spy Part 3- Simon thinks Savannah is only dating Nico to make Jack and Lionel jealous so they once again spy on her by breaking into her house. 'Absent: 'Claudia Stanson, Enzo Reyes, Emerald Tatum, Tuck Ferlando, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young #Savannah's Choice- Savannah can't choose between Jack and Lionel and Simon wants to spy again. 'Absent: 'Dewey Young, Alia Young, Lynnette Young, Mordecai Young #Simon Grows Some Footballs- Tuck gets Simon on the football team while Graynor, Jack, and Claudia take some of the gang to try skinny-dipping. #Me Who?- A new student named Me spells trouble for Simon, Lionel, and Tuck while Savannah ignores Jack, Emerald continually calls Carson Simon, Dewey takes Alia to Princess Story Time, and Graynor promises to help Claudia move to a new room but gets detention. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson #Halloweenies- The gang's Halloween includes setting out the ghost of Old Man Redford and Mel and his gang fighting his rival, Big Mel. #From Mel and Back Again- Mel sells all of Mordecai's records to Dewey while Jack meets a cool girl, Lionel is jealous of Petey and Savannah, Graynor struggles with boredom, and Carson tries to hook Simon up with Claire. Absent: Alia Young, Lynnette Young, Rocky Dalton #Skate a Minute- Jack takes Graynor skateboarding with his posse and when Graynor and the posse both sign themselves up for a tournament, Jack must choose which side to be on. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson, Alia Young, Rocky Dalton #It's an Okay Life- Graynor wants to buy Claudia a good gift, Emerald, Savannah, and Petey struggle with this as well, Claudia and Tuck want to write each other songs, and Mel, Nico, Patrick, and Claw are in the Christmas pageant. #Claudia Dies- After a hunting injury, everyone believes Claudia to be dead. 'Absent: 'Dewey Young, Mordecai Young, Alia Young, Rocky Dalton #Paw Dogs- Claw is bothered by Paw's new boyfriend. #Graynor's Party- Graynor throws a disastrous party. #Great Green Jobs- The gang has a job hunt. #Graynor the Nico- Enzo learns that his mother is pregnant while Nico and Graynor engage in a war when Alia and Nico's brother Neil begin dating. 'Absent: 'Rocky Dalton #The Surfs- Jack begins to talk to a classmate named Scooter and gets into surfing while all hell breaks loose in Lynnette's book club. #A Girl Named Ariel- Graynor tries helping a bullied girl named Ariel. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young #Missed a Pete- Petey is jealous of Patrick's new found popularity while Alia's friend Odetta won't leave the Young household. #Fight-Eyed and Pushy-Tailed- Graynor and Jack feud with Gabriel Beasley and Isaiah Greer while Simon deals with a stalker. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young, Dewey Young, Alia Young #Cloudio Nine- Claudio is in love and Claudia hates her while Graynor is jealous of the band Jack made with his posse and wants to make his own. #Melraiser- Mel and Nico develop superhero gimmicks to stop crime in Kakamega while Enzo enlists Nickel Rartin to help him find his missing bowtie. #Be My Valentina- Valentina and Emerald get into a gossip-spreading war and it divides the gang into two. Meanwhile, Dewey and his gang want to leave middle school with a bang. #The Giving Treehouse- After Carson has another accident, Lynnette wants to get rid of Graynor's treehouse. #In Eclipse- When Barney Frausman and Nickel Rartin predict that the upcoming lunar eclipse will end existence, the citizens of Kakamega try to fulfill their dreams before their oncoming deaths. Season 5 #Making Enzos Meet- Enzo has a crush on his coworker, Mallory, Jack, Mel, Nico, and Claw accidentally rob a convenience store, and the Youngs and Stansons go to Morrisland Amusement Park. #Trading Places- The gang switches up their identities. #Missy Fit- Graynor is paired with obnoxious yuppie Missy Lowery for a science project while Claw has an increasingly bad day. 'Absent: 'Claudio Stanson, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young #Love Me Dew- Dewey gets his first girlfriend. #Game Boy Episode- When Mrs. Schultz takes Jack's GameBoy away for the weekend, Jack organizes another spy mission. 'Absent: 'Claw Putman, Nico Morris, Petey Loggins, Carson Durst, Claudio Stanson, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Mordecai Young, Lynnette Young, Rocky Dalton. 'No Speaking: 'Claudia Stanson, Enzo Reyes, Savannah Pierson, Lionel Liberty. Season 6 Season 7 #Detained Threefold- See the events that happened exactly two weeks after Tuck and Claudia broke up through the eyes of Graynor, Jack, and Claudia. #Dear Prudence- Graynor has his eyes on a new girl. #Just Deserts- The seventh grade trip takes a turn for the worse. #The Graynor-Claudia Morris-Tuck- Graynor wants to swoon Claudia by taking her to a Morris Morrison concert. Season 8 #Graynor and Claudia: Love Kills- Sid and Nancy, with Graynor as Sid, and Claudia as Nancy. Season 9 #Jack the Stripper- Jack has an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 #Just Dance- Savannah is attracted to Graynor, Jack learns to dance, and Claudia asks Nickel Rartin why she can't hold on to a guy, as a dance comes up. Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 #Kotov Syndrome- Graynor wonders if he really loves Delilah and thinks Claudia stands in his path of it. #Ricine de L'amour- Graynor relapses when Delilah leaves him. #Ixnay ethay Oozebay- Dewey takes Graynor drinking and the guys in the gang secretly tag along. #Hydra Tigris Triceps- Tuck goes insane and tries to kill Sylvester, and Claudia turns to her old friends on which side to take on it. #The Democrats Our Jackasses- Jack turns to Graynor in asking Jackie out. #Mocha Latte- The gang urgently tries to get away from a deranged, armed Tuck, who tries to kill them, Jackie's family, and Jack's posse. #Strickland 3:16- Claudia, upon hearing that Tuck was jailed, decides she wants to bail him out and doesn't know if it would be rational to turn to Sylvester for help. Jackie and Jack start dating after he saved her. #Peace, Love, Joy, and Hellfire- As Christmas rolls around, while Graynor is rather gleeful, Claudia is saddened after a harsh breakup with Sylvester. Jack tries to get Jackie a good present, Savannah and Petey celebrate their one-year anniversary, and Enzo recruits Mel, Nico, and Claw to be apart of his holiday commitee in the mall. #Till Midnight- New Year's Celebration leads to heartbreak when Graynor has reason to believe that Tuck and Claudia are back together. Enzo sees Mallory at a New Years party, Mel tries to help Nico hook up with a girl, Petey and Savannah want to lose their virginity at midnight, and Jack and Jackie also consider doing this. #Une Âme Innocente Ruinée- Gabriel and Lucius re-approach Graynor hoping that he'll decide to try to split Claudia and Tuck up. #To Kill And Cook For A Careless Sleaze- Jack and Jackie set up a competition to win the heart of Claudia where Graynor, Claw, Tuck, Sylvester, and Gabriel all must hunt and cook an animal. #No Comprendo- Graynor tries to explain the relationship between Tuck and Claudia to his friends but they have a tough time understanding the details. #Heart-Shaped Box- Graynor imagines his life without Claudia when he ventures alone into a wild apple orchard. #Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da- Tuck's father Todd returns and he shows displeasure with Claudia. Meanwhile, Lucius and Gabriel plot to kill Todd. #Schuld- Savannah and Petey are sent to investigate Gabriel, and Jack brings his posse when he thinks they are in trouble. #Brouhaha- Graynor calls a group meeting and they try to put the pieces of Claudia, Tuck, and Gabriel together. #Irish Pride- The guys and their fathers take a night out to an Irish bar. #In The Air Tonight- When Tuck reconsiders a relationship with Claudia because of his father, she goes into a state of vulnerability and may start something with Graynor. #All That Glitters- The group breaks the news that they no longer have Claudia and Tuck's backs. #Gone With The Wind- Claudia and Tuck officially get together after being shunned by the group and plan to elope. #Casablanca- Graynor confesses everything to Claudia. Season 25 #Holding On To Strings Better Left To Fray- Category:Episodes